


kylo ren x reader - fire in my soul

by Decendantofthesparrow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Reader, F/M, im still practicing on writing kylo, kylo goes doki doki after he meets you in the brig of star killer, my girls from the wives of ren are much better at writing him lol, reader has fire powers, reader saves him, similar to natsu from fairy tail for reference, srry if this is shit, vicrul almost dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: you are a simple kitchen girl on star killer base, at least that's what everyone thinks of you, but when a knight of rens life is threatened, you leap into action, revealing yourself to all.sorry if this is shit, I'm bad at writing kylo :P
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 21





	kylo ren x reader - fire in my soul

__

_Weak_

_Unimportant_

_Kitchen girl_

_Dishwasher_

_Can't even hold a gun_

_Couldn't even pass the test to become a janitor trooper_

_Useless_

That’s who she was, Private (y/n) of the first order, the weak dishwasher that was stationed in the cadet cafeteria on star killer base.

Well, that’s what everyone thought she was, it was better for everyone to think you were weak and to stay in the background, to stay out of the battle, no one paid attention to you.

That worked in your favor, which meant no one knew your secret.

And it would stay that way.

=

You sat in the transport shuttle, with all your other coworkers as the main ship lead the troop down to the sandy-tropical planet.

You jolted in place as the ship entered the orbit, huffing as a fellow dishwasher slipped out of their seat slightly and bumped their shoulder into yours.

“carful” you muttered, pushing them back as the ship began to descend. The shorter girl nodded back, straightening up as an officer passed by to stand near the doors.

You had all been briefed before leaving Starkiller, feed the troops, make the fires, clean the mess, and stay quiet.

It was supposed to be an easy mission, which was a surprise considering the knights of ren AND commander ren where there.

It was supposed to be another day of ignoring ST-771 and NC-654 as they teased and nitpicked at you.

It was supposed to be another day of keeping your secret, being safe within the first order.

It was supposed to be another day being a person who was completely, utterly, normal.

=

You grunted as you landed in the dirt, spitting out the grit that had somehow gotten into your mouth. Screams resounded all around you, the roar of the beast drowning them out.

You quickly stood, whipping your head around, trying to find (BFF name), when you heard someone scream your name.

You turned, eyes widening as you saw (BFF name) in the claws of the beast, struggling in its grip. You screamed out their name, bolting from your spot and running towards them.

They let out a sob-scream when a blade sliced the claws of the beast, causing it to drop (BFF name), Vicrul sliding under them, and catching (BFF name).

He tossed them away and ducked under the swipe of the angry beast. You slid down next to (BFF name) and hurried to lift them to run away from the beast.

“come on, we gotta get out of here!” you whisper screamed, (BFF name) slowly stood, legs shaking as they started to walk away with you.

“VICRUL!” you turned, the knight of ren was on the ground, his helmet knocked off and his face bloody. His chest was slashed open, the pain had knocked him unconscious. the beast now stood over him, steam billowing from its mouth.

You looked from (BFF name) to the knight, groaning in regret at what you were about to do.

But the knight saved your friend, might as well repay the debt that was sure to come.

=

Kylo watched helplessly as Vicrul lay unconscious on the ground, the beast inhaling as it stood over him. The other knights stood around him, twitching and eyes flitting about, trying to come up with a way to save vicrul in time.

It was already too late, the beast released a breath of fire at vicrul, quickly engulfing the knight in flames.

Kylo closed his eyes and looked away, not wanting to see the charred remains of vicrul after the beast was finished.

“what the fuck-who is that!” Kuruk yelled out, hitting kylos shoulder and pointing at the flames.

Kylo blinked wildly as another form was revealed, a girl, standing directly in front of vicrul, the flames spinning around her as she waved her hands around.

Her eyes glowing a fierce orange-yellow. she seemed to be muttering something.

=

“im going to regret this, im going to regret this, im going to regret this!” you muttered over and over, brushing away another blast of fire.

You turned and picked up vicrul, easily lifting him and jumping out of the range of the beast. You landed before the knights, setting the injured knight down and spinning on your heel, smirking as the beast bellowed at you.

“come and get it ugly” you cackled, the crackle of fire underneath your skin was something you had missed for so long, steam rising off you as you dogged a swipe of its claws.

You breathed deep, letting the spark of warmth that was dormant for so long ignite and rage into a burning inferno, it traveled out of your chest, into your arms and legs, bursting out of you.

You landed on the ground, opening your eyes and releasing your breath, fire erupting from your hands, steam hissing from your lips.

“now I gotta fire in my belly” you chortled, smirking to yourself as you thought ‘ _haven't said that in a while’_ you dug your feet into the ground and launched yourself at the beast, smirking as it roared and shot another breath of fire at you.

=

You breathed heavily as you stood over the defeated best, wiping off the blood dripping from your lips, smoke and steam slowly rising to the sky. fire dimming around you as you calmed down.

You opened your eyes, seeing the troops and general Hux standing around you, blasters raised and pointing directly at you.

You saw the knights prodding commander kylo before he made his way over to Hux and said something that made Hux grimace and sigh.

“lower your weapons” the troops looked at him confused but obeyed, lowering their blasters and stepping back, allowing Hux to walk towards you with a pair of cuffs.

“Please come quietly-“ you leaped off the beast, turning and placing your arms behind your back, allowing the general to cuff you.

“-well that was easier than I thought” he muttered to himself, placing the cuffs around your wrists and leading you away, walking you to the main ship and handing you to the guards.

“place her in the brig, and do not let her escape she is stronger than she looks” you rolled your eyes, you had turned yourself over willingly and had saved one of the knights and he was acting like you were part of the resistance.

=

You were bored, very very bored, as you looked up at the ceiling of the Starkiller base, tossing around a small plastic ball.

You heard footsteps walking toward you, but you ignored them, continuing to toss the plastic ball.

“what are you?” a deep robotic voice asked from behind you.

You rolled over to lay on your stomach, raising your brow at the duck-like mask.

“has anyone ever told you your mask looks like a duck?” you laughed as kylo took a small step back, sensing the offense coming from him.

“Sorry but it does” you chuckled, sitting up and leaning on your hand “anyway, im an elemental, specifically a fire elemental”

“what is an elemental?” you sighed, you could hardly understand him.

“im sorry but could you take your mask off or something, I can hardly hear you” kylo froze, staring down at your form.

“uhhhh,” he muttered, looking around the brig.

“dude either you take it off or I just yell random shit” you could feel the confused glare coming from the commander.

As he stayed silent for another minute, just staring at you as he didn’t move to take off his helmet, you shrugged and started to scream sing random shit.

“IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WANNA SWIN-“ kylo groaned and swiftly removed his helmet, amber eyes glaring at you.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” he yelled, you grinned and stood from your little cot, walking up to the bars and stringing your arms through.

“well, aren't you pretty~” you purred, Kylo cheeks turned light pink, surprise clear in his eyes. “what, no ones ever called you pretty before?”

He shook his head, hand shooting out and covering your mouth as you started to babble “why did you save vicrul” wow his voice sounded pretty different when it was not disturbed by the helmets voice changer.

Still deep but it was much smoother and slightly boyish. You looked down at the hand covering your mouth and raised your brow.

Kylo turned pink again and slowly removed his hand, coughing into his fist. “because he saved my friend, I simply returned the favor”

“that-that’s it” kylo tilted his head “just because-“

“just because, I got no other reason” you shrugged, motioning kylo to step back, he did so, looking down at his boots.

You breathed deeply, feeling heat build-up in your palms, melting the bars, you forced them away from you. you quickly slid through the bars and stood in front of kylo, who hadn't even noticed you had escaped.

“hey, can I go back to my room?” he looked up, paling as he looked from the bent melted prison bars to you.

“uh yeah?” he squeaked, you smiled and patted his cheek, stepping around him and out of the prison room door.

“don’t worry by the way, im not against the first order, im just a kitchen girl”

Kylo watched as you walked away from him, a burning feeling in his gut. Who was this girl, and why did she make him feel this way?

\--the end--


End file.
